POKEMON Reverse
by fan shipping
Summary: El es una persona normal no nació aquí pero ahora el lo tiene que defender de aquel que lo trajo aquí conoce la historia de un chico que llego al mundo pokemon


Hola como están queridos lectores aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia para variar las cosas sin amourshipping ni nada por el estilo solo algo diferente y quera decirles que les tengo que decir algo sobre el otro fic que estoy haciendo que es " yo contra mi otro yo " así que se los diré pero al final de este fi así que lean y disfruten

Discalmer no me pertenece pokemon le pertenece a su creador (obviamente ) satoshi tahiry ( creo que se escribe así no bueno entonces ) y Nintendo

POKEMON Reverse

Capitulo 1 : POKEMON Reverse

Podemos ver como un chico de no mas de 15 años esta jugando en su móvil muy entretenido como todas la noches pero esta noche es especial por que ….

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii en tu cara - se escuchaba por toda su casa por que este avía logrado ganar a la elite 4 y al campeón convirtiéndose así en el campeón de kanto

\- les dije que lo podía lograr vieron – dijo a sus peluches los cuales eran unos pokemon muy fáciles de reconocer el primero es un pikachu, el segundo un eevee , y el tercero era un squirtle

-Bueno después de esta emoción creo que será mejor dormir – se dijo así mismo después de poner todos sus peluches a lado de su cama – después de todo no seria bueno llegar tarde a mi primer día de colegio – dijo después de poner a cargar u celular

En el sueño

Se podía ver muy obscuro tanto que solo se podía distinguir una luz la cual cada ves se hacia mas y más grande hasta que de repente apareció un pokemon uno que cualquiera reconocería era el creador de todo el dios pokemon arceus el cual solo se paro en frente de el mirándolo fijamente sin decir ni una sola palabra pero el chico dijo

-Un momento yo te conozco tu eres arceus si no me equivoco eres de la cuarta generación ….. un momento pero si estás aquí esto significa que es un sueño- pero en ese instante se despierta y mira el su móvil

Y este mismo abre muy agrande sus ojos por que ya era sumamente tarde y se empieza a cambiar como si su vida dependiera de ello ( bueno si dependía de ello por que ya avía llegado demasiadas veces tarde y de seguro esta ves lo castigarían ) haci que salió corriendo de su casa pero como a medio camino este empieza a sentir un mareo

-Creo que debí a ver desayunado – dijo mientras este mismo seguía corriendo este era no muy alto pero tampoco bajo mide unos 1 70 con el cabello no muy largo con una ondulación en la punta de este mismo y con el cabello de color negro unos ojos comunes pero de color café claro este vestía un pantalón azul zapatos negros sin huatos tenia la camisa sobresalida del pantalón y una chompa de color azul también con una corbata y con un cuaderno en la mano y con una mochila de color roja con detalles negros en los lados pero de repente algo obstruye su camino algo que parecía como si hubieran agarrado la realidad y la hubieran cortado y en el interior se podía ver un bosque este se acercó con un sumo cuidado a ver lo que era pero de repente siente como si alguien lo empujara adentro y cae en este portal pero se desmaya al entrar

Al despertar puede ver un bosque de noche con sumo cuidado se sienta y puede sentir el césped se sorprende pero recuerda lo ultimo que paso antes de que perdiera la conciencia se intenta poner de pie pero no puede se toca la cabeza por el dolor que siente y se apoya en uno de los arboles que tiene cerca y logra romper una de las ramas de este para haci poderlo utilizar como apoyo

-Creo que primero debo ver donde estoy – se dijo asimismo con algo e miedo en sus palabra ya que aunque avía visto barios programas de supervivencia era diferente ponerlo todo en practica , una ves pudo empezar a poder caminar normal el empezó a ver el paisaje que avía a su alrededor y todo era puro no parecía que alguna persona pasara por ese lugar en mucho tiempo por lo que empezó a caminar mas deprisa

Ya avían pasado como 3 horas de caminata seguida pero no parecía que abría alguna persona cerca asta que de repente ….

Se podían escuchar algunos quejidos por el lugar en especial en un arbusto y cuando se asomo pudo ver que era una ralts la cual parecía estar durmiendo pero cuando se acerca esta se despierta y empieza a retroceder pero el le dice

-Tranquila no te are daño mira – dijo mientras este botaba su mochila y el palo a un lado esta al ver tal acción y al ver que no tenia un solo pokemon junto con el , se acerca y este se sienta con los pies adelante mientras hace una señal para que ella se siente a su lado y hace caso

-Veo que no eres tímida no ¿?– dijo mientras ella solo asintió - jejejejje no lo puedo creer yo hablado con un pokemon de verdad… creo – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza pero de repente escuchan a alguien y ella se mete en su mochila

-Bueno creo que no quieres que te vean – dijo mientras iba donde el ruido

-Hay alguien cerca ? – se escuchaba una vos que claramente se podía parecía que era de un hombre mayor de unos 56 o 59 años de edad y al poco rato este se hiso mas fuerte – hay alguien aquí ? – grito de nuevo pero esta ves mucho mas cerca que la anterior

-Estoy aquí por aquí – grito el muchacho lleno de emoción por escuchar una vos humana , el hombre salió de los arbustos al muchacho se le eso conocida el rostro del hombre este lo miro sorprendido ya que no lo avía visto por el lugar nunca a si que supuso que venia de otra ciudad

-Que haces aquí se que abecés es mejor tomar atajos pero este no es un lugar muy bueno para novatos sabes – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba

-Novatos ?- dijo este sorprendido

-Claro ya sabes para entrenar pokemon y todas esas cosas – dijo el hombre dejando sorprendido al chico – por cierto como te llamas ?- pregunto el hombre dándole la mano

-A ….…. – pero en ese momento pensó "ahora ya no tengo que ser quien era podría ser otra persona una mejor " – me … me .. llamo Red –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Bueno yo soy el profesor oak de pueblo paleta – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – nuevo me podrías mostrar los pokemon que tienes? Quisiera saber si tienes uno que yo aun no haya visto – dijo mientras estiraba su mano

-Eeemmmmmmm…. Bueno la cosa es que yo no tengo ninguno – dijo mientras trataba de no sonar sospechosos ya que este savia que talvez a ralts no le gustaría

-Queeeeee y como pudiste llegar hasta este lugar sin un solo pokemon será mejor que vengas con migo no quisiera que nos encontremos con uno y nos ataque- dijo mientras este sacaba una pokebola de su bolso y la lanzaba y se materializaba un charizard - sube rápido que tengo un compromiso dentro de una hora y no puedo llegar tarde –dijo mientras Red subía al charizard

-Luego de pasar como una media hora de vuelo estos llegaron a un pueblo el cual por las características Red detecto de inmediato que era el pueblo paleta pero avían mas casas de las que recordaba en el juego mas era como el anime pero a esto no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba mas preocupado pensando en como un ralts estaría en un lugar como kanto ya que este era originario de hoen pero lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz del profesor

-Red ya llegamos –dijo mientras señalaba el laboratorio

-Claro profesor - dijo mientras bajaba y iba en dirección a la puerta

-Cuando entres ve por las espaleras y luego a la derecha entra a la tercera puerta a la izquierda ese es un cuarto vacío te servirá por ahora – dijo mientras guardaba a charizard

-Claro escaleras derecha izquierda no hay problema y usted que ara – dijo mientras iba a la puerta del laboratorio

-Yo tengo que entregar los iniciales a los nuevos así que si quieres algún pokemon o iniciar tú viaje solo baja y no te preocupes no te preguntare de donde vienes me lo cuentas cuando creas necesario – dijo mientras se adelantaba y entraba al laboratorio

-Bueno lo veo luego – dijo mientras este se iba por las escaleras pensando " no lo puedo creer enserio estoy en el mundo pokemon " pensó mientras saltaba de alegría " bueno creo que lo mejor será convencer a ralts de que se presente con el profesor " se dijo asimismo mientras veía su mochila

-Bueno mejor me doy un baño -dijo mientras entraba a una habitación pero por desgracia no era la suya

-Kyaaaaa – dijo una chica que se cubría con una toalla la cual tenia el cabello de color negro

-Lo.. lo …. Lo .. lo ciento – dijo mientras este cerraba la puerta sumamente rápido

-Pervertido- dijo mientras lanzaba un libro en la puerta

-Pero si seguí exactamente lo que dijo el profesor espera era derecha y luego izquierda o izquierda y luego derecha – dijo mientras se ponía en pose pensativa

-Derecha y luego izquierda – dijo ralts telepáticamente como con una vos

-Ah ….. ralts - dijo a la nada

-Si pero luego te explico pero primero ve a tu cuarto. Dijo mientras sacaba su cabeza de su mochila y señalaba una puerta

-Ya ya - dijo mientras entraba en esta

Ya en el cuarto

-Bueno sabes te quiero proponer que le digamos al profesor que ya te tengo – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Pero técnicamente yo no soy tu pokemon así que no tienes ninguno además no lo veo importante ahora y conseguirás un pokemon fácil – dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de el

-Bueno pero ya me canse de este día mejor me doy una ducha para revitalizarme – dijo mientras se desvestía el pregunto

-Pero tu que asías en kanto si se supone que tu vienes de hoen – dijo mirándola

-Oye y como es que sabes que soy de hoen digo no muchas personas de kanto saben los pokemon que hay en ese lugar – dijo mientras lo veía fijamente

-Pues la verdad no soy de este lugar mmm como decirlo no soy de este mundo – dijo dejando sorprendida a la pequeña pokemon

-pues emmm bienvenido – dijo mientras lo abrasaba

-Gracias pero no se lo digas a nadie no quiero que hagan preguntas – dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama

-Bueno – dijo mientras se sentaba

-Bien yo me voy a bañar y luego iré a recoger a mi inicial y no hagas ninguna travesura asta mientras mmmm no se mira televisión o algo – dijo mientas entrada solo con una toalla en la cintura

-Mmm ya yo dormiré un poco mas – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir

Después de eso el se baño y se seco para luego bajar con una camisa y un jean que estaban en las gavetas de uno de los armarios

-Bueno ya se que inicial escogeré - dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Bueno veo que ya están todos- dijo el profesor oak mientras veía que Red llegaba a la planta baja del laboratorio

Al llegar pudo ver dos personas de su misma edad uno era el irreconocible Gary oak y la otra era bueno la chica que vio semidesnuda con lo cual se sonrojo al verla

-Abuelo no falta ash– dijo mientras miraba a los costados

-Ash? Bueno si falta pero ya no se puede esperar además ya están tres o no?- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

-Bueno empezaremos les quiero dar la bienvenida a el laboratorio como ya sabrán soy el profesor oak yo investigo específicamente a los diferentes pokemon de esta región y ustedes son los nuevos entrenadores a los que seleccione específicamente para darles sus iniciales para empezar aquí están sus pokedex son enciclopedias pokemon que les dan sus datos de todos y cada uno en ella se gravara por defecto todos y cada uno de sus resultados de combates etc y también por cada victoria que tengan se les aumentara dinero de su saldo la cual les servirá para muchas cosas pero cada ves que pierdan se les descontaran de la misma y si es que un pokemon sin reconocer es registrado automáticamente se le agregan sus datos bueno como segundo aquí están sus pokebolas las cuales ya sabrán de que y para que sirven asique lo obviare el tercero aquí están 10 pociones para curar a sus pokemon que tengan y por ultimo escojan sus pokemon los cuales les están esperando en la otra habitación y bueno con eso termina mi presentación ahora síganme a la otra habitación por favor – dijo mientras abría una puerta l cual tenia una mesa y unos pokemon dentro – bueno primero mi nieto cual quieres- dijo señalándolo - yo quiero a squirtle – dijo mientras este lo abrasaba - luego tu leaf – dijo mientras la señalaba a ella pero cave destacar que avía evitado todo contacto visual con Red hasta el momento – yo quisiera a bullbasaur- dijo mientras el saltaba a ella – y por ultimo tu Red – dijo mientras lo señalaba – bueno tu charmander pareces interesante y divertido no – dijo mientras charamender asintió – parece que nos llevaremos bien – dijo mientras daba una sonrisa – bueno aquí están sus pokebolas y suerte en su viaje – dijo mientras abrasaba a cada uno por separado

-Bueno profesor yo subo descanso y me voy le parece – dijo Red con un poco de vergüenza

-Claro yo no veo problema – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

-En se caso yo me voy rápido que no quiero que me espíes de nuevo – dijo leaf mientras se abrasa ambos senos

-No fue intencional – dijo Red muy sonrojado

-Pero igual mejor me voy que quiero empezar rápido – dijo mientras salía rápido del lugar

-Yo abuelo me iré igual además de seguro están mis admiradoras están esperándome afuera – dijo mientras salía

-Claro y te cuidas – dijo mientas el se iba a otra habitación al igual que Red

-Bueno charmander te tengo que decir algo la verdad es que me encontré un pokemon hace poco pero no savia como decírselo así que quisiera que me guardaras el secreto porfis siiii?- dijo mientras mirada con ojos que conmoverían al mismo arceus al pequeño pokemon y este no tubo mas opción que asentir

-Bueno en ese caso será mejor registrarte como mi pokemon así que entra – dijo mientras hacia tocar la pokebola en su frente y no pasaron mas de 5 segundos hasta que la pokebola dio un brillo indicando que ya era suyo – bueno ahora solo falta ralts y podre iniciar mi viaje

Dijo mientras entraba al cuarto en el cual la dejo

-Ralts podrías hacerme un favor – dijo mientras la hacia levantar y ella asintió – ya emmm por favor entra a la pokebola – dijo mientras lo mostraba y ralts retrocedió

-Por favor ralts sino es como si te estuviera robando así que por favor te prometo que te dejare salir cuando quieras si quieres incluso ni siquiera te tendrías que quedar en la pokebola – ralts miro por un momento la pokebola y asintió y Daniel izo tocarla suavemente en la cabeza de ella y a los pocos segundo la pokebola emitió un sonido indicando que ya era su pokemon y ralts salió de inmediato

-Dijiste que si quería no podía estar afuera y quiero estar afuera – dijo mientras se subía sobre su cabeza

-Bueno es verdad y que te parece si salimos y hacemos un combate con algún pokemon salvaje estoy emocionado por tener mi primera batalla – dijo meintras la cargava como a una pequeña niña

-Claro yo igual quiero tener un combate –en ese momento sale charmander y empieza a saltar igualmente

-Creo que charmander esta igual de impaciente – dijo mientras a el mas levantaba

-Bueno mejor vamos a la ruta 1 sino me equivoco en ese lugar es donde hay mejor pokemon para entrenar inicialmente – dijo mientras salía corriendo

-Pero que te parece si primero hacemos una practica entre charmander y yo ya sabes para ver como van nuestras habilidades y de paso que tu aprendas a pelear de una manera mas eficiente

-Yo creo que es una buena idea vamos al patio a practicar – dijo mientras iba corriendo al patio

Ya en el patio los dos pokemon estaba frente a frente

-Bueno empecemos – dijo con una mirada retadora

-Ralts usa teletransporte para ir detrás de charmander – dijo y ralts obedeció y apareció detrás de charmander - y ahora usa placaje – dijo mientras ralts golpeaba a charmander y el retrocedía – bien ahora tu charmander usa latigo – dijo mientras charmande lo hacia - y tu ralts intenta dar con placaje a charmander – dijo mientras ralts se abalanzaba sobre charmander – y tu charmander no dejes que te atrape y sigue usando latigo – dijo mientras una persona los veía desde la puerta del laboratorio - bien ahora charmander acércate y usa placaje en ralts– dijo mientras le atinaba un golpe que gracias al ataque latigo se avía potenciado casi dejando sin energía a ralts - y ralts utiliza teletranporte para acercarte de nuevo a charmander – dijo mientras ralts de repente se encontró alado de charmander – y los dos placaje - dijo mientras que en ese instante apareció una cortina de polvo que no dejaba ver quien resulto victorioso y cuando se pudo ver que ralts apenas y se podía parar y charmander con los ojos en espiral así que después de felicitar a ralts fue donde el profesor a que se lo curara a charmander y le dijo que esperara unas horas después de eso él se sentó a esperar hasta que una persona se le acercó

-Oye quieres tener un combate – dijo leaf con una sonrisa – vi tu entrenamiento y pues me quede con muchas ganas de combatir por la peculiar forma de combatir que tienes – dijo mientras mostraba una mirada retadora

-Claro no veo el problema y tu ralts – dijo mientras este seguía tomando la poción que le dio

-Bueno ya vamos entonces al patio – dijo mientras lo jalaba

-Bien será un uno contra uno el primer pokemon que ya no pueda continuar quedara

\- descalificado – dijo Red

-Bien yo te elijo bulbasaur – dijo mientras este se materializaba

-Bien ve tu ralts- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien bulbasaur utiliza drenadoras - dijo mientras lanzaba semillas a ralts

-Ralts utiliza treletransporte para que no te de – dijo mientras se empezaba a teletransporte por todo el campo

-Bulbasaur utiliza latigo sepa para agarrarlo y que no se mueva – dijo mientras bulbasaur sacaba látigos de su espalda

-Ralts utiliza doble equipo – dijo mientras ralts creaba clones de si mismo "ahora que hago no se cual es su estrategia "pensó mientras veía fijamente a su pokemon "tengo una idea "pensó mientras veía fijamente a ralts " ralts me oyes " dijo en su mente "si " " bien ralts déjate atrapar " y resiste el golpe que te dará quiero saber que es lo que ara así podre ganarle de un golpe "esta bien " dijo mientras se dejaba atrapar por el látigo sepa

-Bien ahora utiliza placaje – dijo mientras este le daba un fuerte golpe

-Bien ralts utiliza teletranporte y acércate a bulbasaur – dijo mientras ella obedecía – bien ahora utiliza doble equipo barias veces – dijo mientras ralts creaba varios clones de si mismo

-Bulbasaur encuentra al verdadero con latigo sepa – dijo mietras bulbasaur utilizaba sus látigos

-Bien caíste ahora utiliza confusión – dijo mientras todas la copias empezaban a atacarlo pero sin causarle ningún efecto asta que el verdadero le dio - bien ahora placaje para terminar – dijo mientras le daba en golpe final y bulbasaur quedaba sin energía

-Que increíble es realmente interesante ver como combates – dijo leaf mientras iba a recoger a su pokemon

-Gracias pero es gracias a ralts ya que si hubiera confiado en mi nunca lo hubiera conseguido - dijo mietras la acariciaba

-Bueno será mejor entrar adentro que mañana en la mañana partiremos a ciudad verde para luego ir por mi primera medalla – dijo leaf con entusiasmo

-Bueno yo igual tengo que ir por mi primera medalla así que tu crees que podemos ir jun….. –quería decir pero

-Jamás – dijo con una cara de pocos amigos – no quisiera viajar con un pervertido – dijo ella señalándolo

-Que pero no fue intencional – dijo tratando de excusarse

-No me importa igual bueno mejor me voy a mi habitación – dijo mientras se iba

-Bueno ralts yo creo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo- dijo mitras se iba a el laboratorio

Ya era de mañana en la solera da región de kanto en la cual podemos apreciar un muy bonito pueblo con verdes prados con no muchas casa y con un laboratorio lo cual hace que este sea un bonito lugar hasta que

-Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa- se podía escuchar el grito que una jovencita la cual estaba muy asustada

-Lo… lo… lo… lo ciento – se podría escuchar como un chico cerraba la puerta sumamente rápido que este lamentablemente cometió un error de novato el cual era olvidarse que ya no vivía solo ( bueno no viva solo pero ya hablaremos de eso mas adelante )

-Pervertido como te atreves a hacer lo mismo dos veces – dijo una chica muy molesta

-No fue mi intención es que yo viva solo antes y aun no me acostumbro – dijo el chico retrocediendo por el miedo que sentía al estar en presencia de una leaf muy molesta

-Pero entraste a mi cuarto y de paso estabas tocando mis…. Mis…. Mis….. pantis – dijo muy sonrojada

-Bueno lo que pasa es que ….

Flashback

Era de mañana y se puede ver a un joven con algo de sueño por que bueno eso es por que este mismo se avía desvelado planeando su ruta asía su primera medalla de gimnasio algo que no se le era muy fácil ya que todavía no conseguía el mapa de la región y por esa razón el trazo un mapa el cual lo diseño completa y llanamente de sus recuerdos lo cual asía que este no sea muy preciso además de que también el tenia que tomar en cuenta que no estaba en un universo pokemon muy parecido al juego sino en uno mas parecido al anime lo cual se le hacia raro pero no importaba estaba en junto con los pokemon que mas podría pedir bueno dejando eso de lado se puede apreciar que esta muy cansado y desgastado y se va a su aviación y al entrar noto algo raro ya que ralts no estaba en su cama durmiendo pero no le tomo importancia el solo se quería cambiar de ropas para salir de viaje ya pero al ver en el armario solo encuentra pura pantis de chicas lo cual lo hace reaccionar pero no lo suficiente mente rápido ya que escucho que la puerta se abría y con ella una chica entraba a la habitación

Fin de flashback

-Y bueno eso fue lo que paso – dijo el chico con una gota estilo anime

-Esperas que te crea eso – dijo la chicha con una aura asesina

-Emmm bueno … si?- dijo el pelinegro con mucho miedo

-Mejor vete de aquí o sino tus pokemon se quedaran sin entrenador – dijo ella mientras abría la puerta

-Emmmm… bueno – dijo mientras este corría para salir pero antes de que lo lograra recibe un golpe en la cabeza

-Y eso lo tienes por entrar a mi habitación – dijo mientras lo botaba y cerraba su habitación muy fuertemente

-Mejor me voy creo que estar acá más tiempo solo ara que me maten – dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Ya en la habitación se podía ver que tenía todo listo para iniciar su viaje así que al llegar solo recoge su mochila se cambia de ropa y sale del laboratorio lo más rápido posible

-Bueno chicos ahora empieza nuestro primer viaje espero que estén igual de emocionados que yo así que entrenemos para ser los mejores de este mundo – dijo con entusiasmo en sus palabras

-Bueno pero ahora vamos a ciudad verde que quiero después ir a ciudad plateada para pelear con mi primer líder de gimnasio – dijo el con mucho entusiasmo mientras sus dos primeros pokemon miraban con orgullo a su entrenador – pero bueno que estamos esperando que ya quiero irme – dijo mientras sus dos pokemon se subían en sus hombros para comenzar con el viaje

Mientras que en otro lugar muy parecido a la nada donde solo prevalecía el blanco absoluto

-Bien bien parece que funciona pero no del todo me costara arreglar el problema de traerlos donde yo quiero – dijo mientras miraba un artefacto con forma de una computadora antigua pero esta era una poco mas grande y tenia dos antenas el la parte superior del mismo - bueno por lo menos las primeras dos partes salieron bien digo la verdad no fue muy difícil quitarle este invento a ese chico aun no puedo creer que lo lograra construir antes que ciprés pero fue un golpe de suerte ya que se me hubiera echo mas difícil llevármelo pero yo pensé que se podría traer al que yo quisiera no al azar como lo ase esta maquina de porquería – dijo enojado – uf …. Bueno por lo menos ya se esta casi listo pero por la complejidad de esta cosa no creo que sea fácil ni siquiera para el dios pokemon – dijo mientras se podría ver a un arceus –y esta ves si los lograre traer y los aniquilare a todos y cada uno de ellos – dijo mientras veía muchas rajaduras de esa misma dimensión en las cuales se podían divisar a personas muy reconocidas las cuales eran : Rojo( el original ) , Gold , Azul , Silver , Ruby , Platinum , Negro y Ash en la primera temporada – que bueno que logre encontrar sus versiones jóvenes así será mas fácil acabarlos a todos ellos – dijo mientras todo en ese universo se pintaba de un color negro – pero aun me falta identificarlos a todos y me pregunto si alguno de mis sujetos de prueba lograran entrar – se dijo así mismo mientras mirava atodos los antes mencionados

Bueno aquí termina este fic que la verdad lo escribí por que simplemente se me ocurrió y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de mostrar algo de originalidad creo como lo ice con "yo contra mi otro yo " y hablando de eso dentro de poco lo subiré de nuevo por que la primera versión tiene muchos fallos por lo que borrare el segundo capitulo y luego lo fusionare con el primero lo cual lo ara mas largo así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y asta la próxima


End file.
